wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato no Mikoto
Minato no Mikoto (港の美琴) more commonly known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo) was the Sage of the Seven Paths. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Great Yellow Flash. Appearence Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto Uzumaki in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Background During the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Minato no Mikoto and Hamura no Mikoto, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. At some point, Kaguya discovered that two Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world were planning on coming to Earth and stealing her chakra for themselves. In order to prevent this from happening, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and the GEATHJERK Empire, with the sole intent of combating these invaders should they ever make an appearance. All of the information regarding this threat was mentioned into a highly encrypted scroll, in her palace within her ice dimension. However, Kaguya discovered both Mr. Kisaragi's desire to return its stolen power in attempt to bring back the Galactic Empire but it was already revived by Yuki Buxaplenty and the existence of the Divine Fortress in the Pescan Era. In order to secure Eggman's rise of the Empire, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and recently was proclaimed Galactic Empress to ensure Eggman's tranquility for power and converted the people from the Pescan Era trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers. While initially ignoring the toad's words, the Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about the ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others" arrival. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were being sacrificed to the God Tree. This heart Hagoromo especially, awakening the Sharingan in his grief. Wanting to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru to learn more. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to the Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land through Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in Senjutsu, periodically taking turns while one stayed behind to keep their mother distracted. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. Family *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Mother (Deceased) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Kushinada Ōtsutsuki- Wife (Deceased) *Indra- Nephew (Deceased) *Asura- Nephew (Deceased) *Maya Ōtsutsuki- Descendant *Mia Ōtsutsuki- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters